Conversational Trappings
by armless-phelan
Summary: Brian wants to ask Sonny out on a date, But Chad is the one who answers the call.


Brian wasn't big on Salem. He lived on campus at Salem University, but did most of his shopping the next town over. He was less likely to be shot at or beaten down by Russian gangers. Or Greek. Or Italian, though sometimes they had English accents. It was a confusing town and of the people in it he really only liked one.

Sonny Kiriakis was from old money. Whether it was legal money or not, Brian wasn't sure. The Kiriakis family was supposed to be legit but people said otherwise in whispers. Nonetheless, it was the old money that let Sonny and his business partner Chad Dimera turn what was once a dive bar into a coffee house. It didn't really make sense to Brian since college students and gangsters alike love dive bars, but rich people do what they do.

What Brian wanted to do was Sonny. It was a shame he had that boring blond boyfriend. Will Horton was cute enough, Brian supposed, but his entire family was utter trash. His mother was the town slut and an alleged rapist, though no one talked about that in public. And Will's aunt Carrie had a habit of punching people in the face. Brian liked his face, so he pretty much just pined for Sonny from afar because dealing with Will meant dealing with a bunch of drunken Irish Catholics. Though, calling them drunk might have been redundant.

Bored and debating whether or not to risk going out on the streets where that crazy anorexic cop smacked people over the head with blunt objects, Brian opted to stay in. Sonny had said at college that he was working the night, but Brian thought he'd be a good friend and invite him over. Sure, they were sort of exes, but they were never serious when Sonny and Will took that break from being boring together. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to drug and rape Sonny. That was more in line with Will's genetics. Allegedly.

He called the coffee shop and was disappointed when Sonny wasn't the one to answer. "Caffeinated, this is Chad Dimera speaking."

"Oh, hi, is Sonny there? This is his friend, Brian."

"The Brian that tried to steal my business partner from my best friend?"

"They were broken up and we hung out a few times. You barely know me. Is he there?" Brian inquired with a bored sigh. That was another reason he wasn't fond of Salem: everybody was always in each other's faces about things that were none of their business.

"No. He left. With his BOYFRIEND," Chad all but yelled into the phone. "I might be able to give him a message for you, though. If I remember."

"Nevermind. I'll just call him on his cell phone," Brian sighed. "I was going to ask if I could borrow his notes from Professor Ritchie's class. That's all, not that it's your business."

"You are not interrupting his night out with Will, you smug little worm." Chad was trying his best to sound intimidating, but Brian just laughed into the phone.

"Please, I wouldn't even subject myself to the boredom involved in trying to compete with the great Will Horton when I could just as easily hang with your boring ass self."

"What?"

Brian was sure Chad thought he was interesting, but there was a reason none of the girls in Salem were interested in him and it wasn't his last name. He was as insufferably DULL as Will. Chad just happened to not cry as much. All of the men from the prominent families of Salem seemed to cry and preen in public at the drop of a hat. Sometimes at the same time. It was bizarre.

"You're dull, Chad Dimera. Your brother beats people with belts. Your sister locks them in secret rooms. Your father has them cloned. You? You just cry and hit on girls with low self-esteem and even lower IQs."

"I'm about to come over there and stick my foot up your ass if you don't watch yourself," Chad warned. Brian giggled in response.

"Oh, please, footing is not the new fisting. You straight boys are so dumb."

"Huh?" Chad's voice sounded confused, which Brian recognized from every other time he spoke to the tall one.

"Listen, I'm all for rough phone sex, but I have to study, so why don't you go back to being a repressed bisexual with piss poor taste in women?"

Before Chad could respond, Brian hung up the phone. He still didn't care for Salem, but he suddenly wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
